And What We Should Have Said
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: Spoilers for 2X01 and 2X02...Eve is hurting and angry all at once. She wasn't happy with Flynn, but now she isn't happy with how they left things. Little does she know, her Librarian feels the same way. When he pays her an unexpected visited that night, what will happen between the two lovebirds? Evlynn one-shot. Takes place right after the end of "And the Broken Staff"


**A/N: Hey everyone! After the amazing premiere last night, I had like five different fanfiction ideas, but immediately I knocked this one out. All my Evlynn feels did a lot for me, because the words just kept coming and I'm so proud of this. Enjoy!**

The annex was silent when Eve roamed around that night. The others were long since gone, and while she had been grateful for their company, she needed the emptiness for a while.

Flynn had just left, up and left, and they had barely looked at each other before he did. That wasn't their typical way of saying goodbye. Normally…

Except this wasn't normal was it? It was no question they were having problems. He wouldn't listen? Why wouldn't he listen?

She had gotten through to him though; hadn't she? Things were good again; they got through it all, just like they always did. Then they fell apart again.

She thought they were okay. It had been a rough few days, but they were okay, and now he was gone. First had come the anger, and then the hurt, and now the confusion, or maybe a mix of all three.

How could he leave her? How could he just go, just run away, just give up. She knew it wasn't all his fault. It took two of them to make that fight, but they _could've_ worked it out. They _should've_ worked it out. She _wanted_ them to work it out.

Cassandra had said something, in all the in-between, something that had stuck with her the whole night.

 _I'm glad this happened. We weren't okay alone. We're better together._

 _Better together._ That seemed to be the general sentiment. Why couldn't Flynn realize that though? Maybe it was her. She hadn't exactly made it seem like she enjoyed all of their adventures. She was afraid to tell him she did. She was afraid to tell him she had never been happier. She was afraid to tell it to herself.

Why couldn't he realize it though? They were better together. She _needed_ him. She told him that.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the sound of the back door opening behind her. Only when his voice sounded through the stillness did she turn.

"I thought you'd be here" he whispered. "I checked at home first, and you weren't there so…" He sounded lost.

Eve simply stared at him. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him lost for words. He always had so much to say, and yet here he was now, hesitating, silent.

"Eve" he continued. "Listen. I-I shouldn't have left things the way I did. I don't know why…"

"I shouldn't have let you" she said, cutting him off.

"Don't put this on yourself"

"No" she insisted. "I could've gone after you, should have. I was angry, so were you. I get it"

"No no I wasn't angry" he muttered. She raised her eyebrows at him. They both had heard the shouts.

"Well maybe I was" he continued. "But that wasn't the deeper reason why I left. I mean, I thought it was why I left, then, but I know now that it wasn't…I wasn't…I was scared Eve"

"Scared of what?" she insisted, her voice raising more than she liked it too. "You have a home here, a family, you have…we're struggling Flynn, but we'll be fine. We always are. What was there to be scared of?!"

Flynn was silent for a moment again. This was difficult for him, expressing his feelings. He was out of practice with it. Before Eve he…well before Eve he hadn't had these feelings to express. The feelings were there sure, but never this strong.

"Eve I told you. Before you I was alone for 10 years. Ten years no one needed me, and I didn't need anyone. Then I met you, and then we were apart, and then…well then we were together and for three months, it was just this thing that I had never had before. I had never…" he paused again.

Eve stared him down, still planted in the same spot she had been when he came in. Her stance began to soften, relieved slightly just at his mere presence.

"Before you got to me and Moriarity the other day, when I still thought he was Sherlock Holmes, I was rambling and I said something…realized something that well…" A deep breath. "Eve when I say I was scared, I was scared because I'm in love with you, and I'm afraid of losing that, because I've never felt it this strongly"

Eve was still frozen, but her eyes were wide now, her jaw slightly on the floor. He still couldn't read her perfectly, and he didn't know what she was feeling? Was she still angry with him? She certainly had a right to be.

"I know it's awful for me to say that after I just did that to you, but I just felt like that was a better way to leave things than how we did. Don't think this is just some grand gesture to try and earn your forgiveness, I swear it's not. I just wanted you to know…."

All of his questions were gone in an instant when she rushed over and kissed him, shutting him up in her usual fashion.

"Don't be scared" she said after they had separated ever so slowly. They were still only inches apart, their foreheads close to touching. "I love you too"

She heard the release of air as he smiled, and she met his eyes to make sure he heard what she was saying. There were things that he too needed to know, that she had been too afraid to say.

"I love you Flynn. I never said it because maybe I was scared too. I didn't know until you were gone, but I do. I've never had something like this either, this need for someone, or just this pure sense of home. To be honest, those three months together were some of the best months of my life. So we don't need to be scared. We can do this together"

Flynn kissed her again, soft and sweet, their lips communicating anything else that may have been left to say. As their lips parted, he pulled her close to him, and held on tight. She wasn't someone he planned on letting go of.

"You still have to go Flynn" she whispered, joy and heartbreak both filling her voice. "Once again there're two important missions, and we have to see them through"

"I know" he muttered. "But I don't want to"

She grabbed his chin in her hands and kissed him for the third time, quickly now, letting him go.

"Go" she urged. "Complete your mission. The sooner you do, the sooner you can come back home, and it'll be okay again. We can go back to being together."

Flynn slowly released his arms from around her, shifting them to run down her arms and grab both of her hands so he was looking right at her, right into her gorgeous eyes.

"You have to promise me one thing though" she said.

"And what's that?"

"Keep in touch. Let me know where you are, if you're okay. Call me if you need me"

"As long as you can promise me to do the same"

Neither one of them needed to say yes. They knew that they would. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other with a painful kind of longing, knowing it was time to leave each other again, but not wanting to.

Finally, holding back a cry, fighting his urge to grab Eve, run home, and never leave, he turned and walked back towards the door.

"Come back alive Librarian" she shouted, as he was half way gone.

"I love you" she added, saying it only at the slightest whisper, but saying it none the less because she could. It felt good to say.

"Will do Guardian" he whispered, not even sure that she heard him. "I love you too."

 **A/N: Short and sweet, but I'm happy with it none the less. Expect more for me in the coming week, especially because I have off tomorrow. I hope you're all enjoying S2 because so far, its everything I dreamed of. Bye everyone! Until next time**


End file.
